Interactive voice response systems, often referred to as voicemail systems, are a common way of channeling incoming calls. Many voicemail systems can be inefficient and annoying for the caller who may need to listen to multiple levels of options before reaching his final destination. It would be beneficial to have a more efficient way of navigating through a voicemail system.